


Seeking hope

by Felinafullstop



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's encountered something he doesn't know how to manage, so he goes to the one person he know can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking hope

His toes landed in the soft warm grass. Looking around the warren Jack Frost sniffed softly and tried to compose himself. "B-Bunny?" He murmured stepping forward.

As if his silent plea was a scream the rabbit bound down from a high vantage to a few feet away. "Frostbite, to what do I owe the – What's wrong?" Bunny knelt and hopped a few feet closer. "Jack?"

Jack clutched his staff leaning his head against it. "I need your help." He said softly reaching up to brush away the frozen remnants of tears.

Bunny's ears pitched backwards and he gave a serious nod. "What's wrong?"

"Sophie…" He murmurs.

"Ankle biter yeah." Bunny acknowledges.

"Her pet rabbit died today." Jack murmurs.

This causes Bunny to sink to the ground sitting fully on his hind legs. "Jack I can't bring things back from the dead." Bunny murmured with a soft understanding smile. "This is part of life Jack-o."

"I know that." Jack nods. "I died once, but Bunny she's a wreck, Jamie can't go near her, no one can. She's inconsolable." Jack stepped forward. "I need your help."

"What could I do?" Aster shifted scratching his ear.

"Talk to her, she believes in you." Jack sighed.

"She believes in you too…" Bunny countered.

"She doesn't need fun right now Bunnymund." Jack sighed and turned away. "That little girl needs Hope, and I can't give her that." Jack murmured. "Only you can."

Bunny blinked and looked down considering the words for a long moment. "You're coming with me." Bunny turned around and picked up an egg.

"What's the egg for …it's no where near Easter." Jack murmured.

"This one…will be special." Bunny nodded as he moved to a pool on the far of his colored streams. The small pool glittered with white light and he dipped the egg inside releasing it.

The egg bobbed to the surface and he plucked it out again. "It's beautiful." Jack said softly. "What will it do?"

"Nothing it's an egg, but she's a little girl Mate. Sometimes having something precious to care for is …a hard job. Especially when it's lost. She doesn't need a new pet Mate, but this a new promise, a new focus may help ease her suffering." Bunny smiled. "It's the best I got besides hugs." He attempted a small smile.

"She's going to get snot in your fur." Jack said.

Bunny hopped up and nodded. "If that's what she needs I'm fine with it." Bunny tapped the ground. "Lets go frostbite."

Jack nodded and smiled. "Bunny?"

The Rabbit Lord turned taking in the younger sprite. "Yeah Mate?"

"Thank you." He rubbed his sleeve over his nose that had an icicle dripping from the nostril. "For this …For Sophie."

"This is what being a guardian is all about Jack." He reached out his hand and motioned the boy to him. "Come on… she needs Fun too."


End file.
